Candid
by MyPerfectEscape
Summary: Ten years later and they both have successful careers in the music industry. Yet they don't have the one thing they both need, love. She's seeing him in a whole new light and he's starting to see her as more than just his best friend. Sometimes something so simple can become so complicated under the watchful eye of the public as they finally truly admit to themselves how they feel.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Victorious. I just write for fun.

**Chapter One**

She had noticed his absence the moment he got out of bed. He was trying his best to not make any noise as he got ready and moved around the room but it was to no avail, she was a light sleeper and he knew that.

As much as she wanted to open her eyes, she knew it would be best not to. "Stay," she told him as she felt him take a seat at the foot of the bed.

"I can't," he said. She had expected that answer but she had hoped maybe he would be able to just say yes." I have to get to the recording studio for my session, I can't flake on that. For you I'm tempted but I can't."

She sighed, frustrated by his response. "I wanted to make you breakfast," Which was true. She had planned to make him breakfast before he left. "I had failed to realize you had to leave so early."

"They booked the studio time early for me," he told her.

She slowly opened her eyes, not wanting the light to bother her eyes. "It's French Toast though, you love French Toast," she sat up in bed, hoping that he would give into her temptation.

"Trying to bribe me to stay would work on a normal day but not today," he said as he got up from the bed. "Tempting offer but no. Paid studio time is valuable."

That much she knew very well, she was also a very successful recording artist herself. "I know," she muttered. "But you just got back yesterday and you have to work already, that's no fair."

But she wanted to spend more time with him. Both of their work schedules were always crazy busy and they barely got time to spend together so any time she could milk, she wanted to milk it to the last drop. She had just arrived yesterday from New York and he had just arrived from Paris a few hours after her.

A rare occurrence was for the both of them to be in the same city, well that's what it seemed the past few months. She had just finished her thirty-five city tour and he had been with her for a bit of the beginning of the tour but he had to do his own thing as well.

He had gone overseas to do his own European tour and to promote his already number one selling album out there. So to be home at the same time was a blessing. She had missed her best friend a lot. But of course they were both jet lagged so they basically talked through out the night in-between random naps, she loved it though.

She threw the duvet off her, determined to make him his breakfast. "No," his stern voice stopped her. "Stay in bed and sleep."

All she wanted was to make him some breakfast before he spent his day at the studio. "But-" she started to explain but was he cut her off. "No buts Tori. I need to go, I'm already late. Recording session starts in twenty-five minutes and your house is at least thirty minutes away from the studio. I need to go now and hope there isn't too much traffic."

"Ha, its LA there is always traffic," And she was right there was always traffic in this city especially when you are trying to get somewhere and you don't have enough time left.

"Thanks for that, you just jinxed it," he said and she giggled. "I really have to go. I'll text you later," he added, as if he knew she was going to say something else.

"Wait," she called after him as he moved towards the door. "That's your goodbye to me? Incredible night hanging out and you just leave like nothing."

He groaned, which hurt a bit. Apparently she had failed to realize how much of a bother she was being. "Tori, really?" He turned to leave, which in turn she let out a soft audible gasp. Truly she was shocked that he could leave just like that.

"Just kidding," he turned back around and her frown turned into an instant smile. "Silly girl," he said as he placed a kiss on her cheek. "Now sleep," he playfully commanded as he grabbed hold of the duvet and covered her with it.

"See you later," he told her as she laid back down on the bed.

"Text me," she called after him as he walked out the room.

* * *

The moment he stepped foot outside of her house he heard his name getting yelled out by at least a dozen or so photographers.

"Great," he muttered as he walked towards his car. He could only imagine all the tabloids and media websites that'll go crazy over that he had been seen leaving Tori's house so early in the morning. Never mind the fact that he spent the night, this will of course turn into a media frenzy.

Most of the industry knew that Tori and him were friends and hung out from time to time but this definitely will be a new development. Of course the media will try to be all over this and that just meant more paparazzi following Tori and him, trying to get an exclusive.

He took out his phone from his pocket, searching for Tori's name in his contacts as he slipped into the driver seat.

As he started up the car, he hit call next to her name on the screen. "You just left," she greeted him.

"Thanks Catherine Obvious for that, I just wanted to warn you that I'm still in your driveway. Paparazzi surrounding me. You already know how crazy the celebrity blogs will be like now that there are pictures of me leaving your house so early in the morning."

She yawned. "So we fucked, great. Can I tell you I got no pleasure from you last night? I say you come back in here and give them something to really talk about."

He chuckled at her bluntness. "You only say that now because you know I have to leave but if we had it my way I would have already shown you how great I am in bed."

"You know me all to well," she sighed. "But great, I can already see how great this day will be like, too many unwanted phone calls. My manager will call wanting to know the details and then of course family and friends will decide to call, to catch up of course."

"Of course," he placed his phone on the dock, which synced the phone to the car so he could talk to Tori hands-free. "Dinner tonight? We can trade our stories."

"Yeah I'll like that, my place or yours?" she asked.

"Mine. Gated community. They might follow you but they can't get through. They won't know who you went to visit," he told her as he began to pull out of the driveway as tried to make sure he didn't run over any of the rude paparazzi.

He was thankful that none of them tried to follow him while he drove but he didn't appreciate them hanging out in front of Tori's house. "Alright. Though they know where you live," she said.

"Yeah well, who cares. Apparently we are fucking," she laughed and that made him chuckle. "So no matter what we say we are having sex."

"Well I'm not an easy girl you have to feed me to get some," she said and he busted out laughing at that.

"So I give you food and you give it up, oh yeah you sound like a great catch," he said and she groaned at his words.

"That's not what I meant," she whined, which caused him to laugh even harder. "Ugh, I'm going to let you go. Text me when you get out of the studio so I can head over to your place."

"Alright, will do. Now go back to sleep," he hoped she would be able to sleep.

"Okay, see you later."

"See you later," and with that she ended the call.

* * *

"The fun has arrived," she greeted him as he opened the front door.

"Where?" He said, he stuck his head out to look outside as she walked into the house.

"Hey!" she exclaimed, lightly hitting his arm. He chuckled as he closed the door. "I brought wine."

She held up a bottle of wine that was a present from her manager. The bottle was sent over before Tori explained to her that Andre and her didn't get together.

"Great, it'll go great with dinner," he said grabbing hold of the bottle. "Good year."

"Yeah," she followed him as he walked towards the kitchen. "It smells delicious in here. What are you making?"

"Your favorite," he told her, setting the bottle down on the counter.

"I love your spaghetti," she took a seat at the counter. "You know how to treat a girl right."

"You are my best girl, of course I do," he said tending to the spaghetti sauce that was simmering on the stove. "How was your day?"

"Long," she responded with a sigh. "Lots of calls."

"Like predicted," he said sprinkling in a bit of oregano into the sauce.

"Like predicted," she confirmed. "My manager called all excited. She said finally," she paused wanting to study his reaction to those words. He froze for a moment but continued to move around the kitchen. "She's the reason we have that bottle of wine."

"Tell her thanks then," he said, taking two plates out of the cupboard. "You told her we aren't-"

"Yeah I did, she was disappointed," she nervously giggled at that part. "Apparently a lot of people are waiting for us to get together."

"I know, I got the same type of calls today. A lot of congratulations," he told as he placed a plate in front of her and another to her side where he would seat. "Are we missing something that they are seeing?"

"I don't know," she took out her phone from her pocket. "Look this is an article Cat sent me earlier."

He turned back towards the stove, turning off the sauce. "From where?"

"TMZ," he nodded. "Andre Harris, was seen leaving the household of pop diva Tori Vega earlier this morning. Both touched down at LAX yesterday a few hours apart from the other. Andre flew back home from his European tour and Tori having just finished her thirty-five city tour in New York two nights ago. A few hours back home and they just couldn't wait to see each other. Apparently Harris arrived at Tori Vega's house a little after five in the afternoon and didn't leave until after nine the next morning. New budding romance? Hope they used protection."

"Wow," he exclaimed setting down two wine glasses on the table. "They would turn anything so innocent into a scandalous thing."

"Yeah," she grabbed hold of the wine bottle. "Like me sleeping over tonight."

"So you just invite yourself over," he said handing her the corkscrew.

"Of course," she told him. "Overnight bag in the trunk of my car. I missed you too much these past few weeks, so you won't get rid of me."

"I wouldn't want it any other way," she smiled at his words. "So what did you end up doing today?" he asked as she attempted to remove the cork out of the bottle.

"Slept til about one. Then Jenna came over to help me decide on my Grammy dress and accessories. Best stylist ever but I spent too much time trying on dresses, it was fun at first but then it got boring fast."

She finally got the cork out, she smiled triumphantly towards Andre who chuckled. "I have my suit already. It's getting sent to me in a few days."

"I can't wait to see you in it," she told him as she poured wine into their glasses.

"You've selected your dress?" he asked as he grabbed his glass of the counter.

"Yes," she smirked at him. "But its surprise you'll see it that night."

He nodded, taking a sip of his wine. "You'll probably look beautiful like always, I'll be awestruck on the red carpet and wouldn't be able to get my eyes off you. The reporters will go crazy seeing me drooling over you and bam we'll be back where we started."

"Exactly my plan," she took a sip of her wine. "You won't be able to resist placing your hands on me."

He choked on the wine he was drinking. "You can't tell that to a brother," he coughed for a few seconds. "Now I'm excited to see this dress."

She loved his reaction, more than she probably should have as a friend but she didn't care. The way he was looking at her right now, made her feel things that she's been trying to suppress for years now. She just didn't know what to do about it or if she wanted him to do anything about them.

* * *

"Andre Harris, ladies and gentlemen. You look very handsome this evening," The always charismatic celebrity news reporter, Ella Jameson, greeted him as he stopped for her on the red carpet.

"Thank you," he smiled at her, always the one to be friendly. "You look amazing."

"Why thank you," she said striking a slight pose to show off the dress. "You always say the right things."

"Of course," he added, giving her a smirk that he knew had the women and even some men watching at home swooning for him.

"Who are you wearing?" Ella questioned, as she eyed him from head to toe.

"Gucci," he answered, as he momentarily glanced down at his gray two-piece suit. "You wear it well," she smiled at him, a flirtatious smile he knew all too well. He knew better than to comment further.

"Are you excited to be here?" Ella asked, as she gestured to the massive crowd of people walking around behind them.

"Yes, of course. It's the Grammy's, best of the best here tonight. I'm excited to be here, though I'm not nominated this year but I will be presenting the category for Record of the Year. A lot of amazing talented people in that category, so I can't wait to reveal who the winner is." He was really excited to be presenting that award, seeing as his best friend of over ten years was nominated in that category.

"So now that you've brought up the category you know I have to ask," With those simple words he knew that trouble can only follow. "Tori Vega, she's nominated."

"She is," he said, knowing where exactly this interview was heading but didn't care to be the one to guide her to it.

"Almost a week back there were some pictures taken of you leaving her house early in the morning," He could feel his face hardened, already bothered by the question. Everywhere he went this past week, he was hassled by the paparazzi wanting to know the latest on the two. "What's going on? A new romance perhaps?"

He chuckled at that notion. "Not a new romance," he responded. "We are old friends, she's one of my oldest friends."

"Really?" Ella asked, astonished by the information she was getting.

"Yeah, we went to the same high school together. Throughout the years we've always been in touch and we hang out a lot of the time but we've always kept that aspect hidden as much as possible. The paparazzi caught me leaving her house something I've done countless times but there's nothing going on."

"So nothing's going on there," Ella inquired.

"Nothing at all," he said. He could hear his publicist who was standing at the side telling Ella that she needed to wrap it up.

"Well thank you so much for clearing those rumors up Andre and for this quick interview. Hope you the enjoy the show," Ella told him before she faced the camera. "We'll be back after this commercial break. Stay tuned for more Grammy fun."

"And we are clear," one of the producers yelled. "Two minutes until we are back."

"Great seeing you Elle," he said wanting to get away as quickly as possible but she caught his arm before he could walk away.

"Is there really nothing going on between Tori and you?" Ella asked, she moved forward to take a step towards him which caused him to take a step away from her. "I'm not asking as Ella the reporter, I'm asking as Elle your friend."

"Elle," he sighed. "Whatever is happening between Tori and I, well it's no one's business but our own."

"Andre," she started but was cut off by his publicist, Joan. "We have to go Andre, a few more interviews and then we'll have to go inside," Joan said, her voice was stern and it was more of a warning to Ella to let the conversation go.

"Alright you heard the woman. Gotta go Elle, it was really great seeing you," he told her as he began to walk away followed by his publicist and manager.

* * *

"Tori Vega, everyone," Ella greeted as her as she stepped towards the small staging area. "You look gorgeous."

Since her arrival on the red carpet she's been given countless praises for her dress and how gorgeous she looked and it felt amazing. She was wearing a beautiful red halter gown, with a neckline plunge that attracted attention to her breast area but not too much that it would considered indecent for this award show. The gown accented her curves, which captivated the attention of those walking the red carpet tonight. "Thank you, so do you. I love the color of your dress."

"Thank you," Ella said. "Who are you wearing tonight?"

"Valentino," she answered. "An honor to be wearing this designer tonight."

"Must be. How excited are you to be here tonight? You are nominated for five awards tonight, three of them being the most coveted, Album of the Year, Record of the Year, and Song of the Year."

Each and every time someone mentions her nominations, she gets all giddy. "I'm so excited to be here this evening. It's not my first Grammy show and I've won two Grammy's already in the previous years but this whole experience has been amazing. Just having my album so well received by critics, the public and all my fans has been just amazing. Nothing can top this."

"Plus seeing a lot of the people in the industry who you probably barely have time to see in your daily life," Ella added on.

"Oh yes, a lot of my friends are pretty busy with their own careers so it's always great to see them at these type of events. I get to catch up a bit with them."

The mischievous smile that appeared on Ella's face made her panic but she tried her best not to show it. "Talking about friends, just a few minutes back I interviewed Andre Harris. An old friend of yours?"

Just hearing Andre's name made her smile widen. "Yes, old friend from high school."

"You two kept that fairly hidden, well that was until earlier this week when he was seen leaving your house at a very early time in the day," Now she knew where Ella was trying to go with the interview but she would not be the one to talk about Andre for so long.

"Well it wasn't something we kept hidden. We've always been best friends, just the media was never around to see us hanging out or catching us on our off time," she answered, truthfully. She didn't have to explain anything to anyone about the people in her life but she had hoped this interview would stop all the media hounding. She was tired of getting asked the same question over and over again, if Andre and her were together.

"So nothing is going on between Andre and yourself?" Ella asked.

"Just friends," she answered.

"So now that's cleared up. Who are you excited to see perform tonight?" And thank goodness for Ella wanting to change the subject.

"So many people. The line up for tonight is amazing. I can't wait to see Justin Timberlake, Adele, Rihanna performances tonight, everyone!" She excitedly answered.

Ella nodded. "Yes all great performers and you will be performing tonight as well."

"I am. I can't wait for you all to see my performance, hopefully it'll be something you'll all enjoy."

"As amazing as you are, I'm sure we will. Thank you so much Tori for this quick interview, have fun and good luck," Ella told her before turning back to the camera. "And we'll be back shortly after these commercial break, stay tuned in for more Grammy Award coverage."

"And we are clear," A random guy shouted and Tori smiled at Ella. "Great seeing you Ella," she told the blonde.

"You too Tori," she said and just Tori turned to leave, Ella placed a hand on her arm. "Tori wait."

"Yeah," she stopped walking and turned to face Ella.

"Andre is an amazing guy," Ella started then paused, causing Tori to raise a brow at the woman before her. "I'm just saying you have a great guy in your life don't lose him because there are other women out here that are willing to give him everything."

"Okay, but him and I are-" she started off saying but Ella just waved her off.

"Don't bother, I get it," Ella smiled at her. "You two are just friends for now but when you two are sending out invitations to your wedding don't forget my invitation."

She didn't say anything at that point as she was ushered away by her publicist but simply nodded at the woman as she walked away.

* * *

The moment he made it down to the seating area and turned to walk down the aisle to his seat, you can say he was floored. Seeing Tori for the first time tonight he was completely in awe of how beautiful she looked even more so than usual. That red dress hugged her curves in all the right places. For the past thirty minutes or so many of his fellow musicians have come up to him asking if he had seen Tori, all of them praising her appearance and how gorgeous she looked.

Irritated that everyone else got to see her before him, he had cut short the walk down red carpet and the amount of interviews he was going to do just so he could get inside.

Just as she took her seat, he began to walk over to her and his seat. Thankfully the Grammy people had them seating right next to each other. "You look amazing," he whispered into her ear as he sat down next to her. He placed a kiss on her cheek, she giggled and smiled widely at him. Her eyes traveled up and down, hungrily eating in the sight of him. "You look beautiful," he added. The way she was just taking in his appearance made him wonder where exactly were her thoughts at this very moment.

He noticed the slight redness appearing on her gorgeous cheeks. "Thank you," she cleared her throat."You look very handsome tonight."

"Thank you," he intertwined their hands. "Are you excited tonight?"

"Yes," she let out a shaking breath. "I'm so nervous."

"You have nothing to be nervous about. You are going to win all your awards. You're that amazing," he placed another kiss on her cheek. "You'll see."

"I hope you're right," she told him as the lights dimmed as the first performance of the night started.

* * *

And he was right. She had won four of the five categories that she had been nominated for. Each moment that she heard her name announced as the winner she would instantly hug Andre, happy to have him there to celebrate with her such a great accomplishment.

She now waited for the last award of the night, Record of the Year. Her manager, Delia, was now seating in Andre's seat as he had gone backstage to get to ready to present the award.

"How nervous are you?" Delia asked, as she typed away on her phone.

"So nervous," Tori answered truthfully. "I hope I win this one."

"You will," Delia said. "Andre will get to present you with your award. I know you'll hug him the moment you step foot up there before you even think of grabbing that award."

She felt herself blush at that comment but it was true. "You know," no point in denying it. "Four awards already, I can't believe it."

"I can," Delia said looking up at her smiling. "You are just that great."

"Thanks," Tori whispered as she heard the crowd as Andre walked out onstage. He began to talk about the various things that the nominees in the category had achieved but all Tori could concentrate on was how good Andre looked tonight. She bit down on her bottom lip at the thought of seeing him out of that suit tonight.

Tori barely focused as Andre announced the winner. "And the winner is," he opened the envelope. "Yes! Tori Vega!" Everyone in the audience cheered loudly at the announcement. She looked over at Delia who excitedly was on her feet jumping up and down excited.

"You won!" Delia said as she hugged her quickly before she made her way up to the stage. She looked up as she walked up the stairs to where Andre stood waiting patiently for her to arrive.

"Oh my god!" she yelled up at him as she finally made it up to him. He hugged her tightly and she reveled at how the hug felt so amazing and just so right. "You deserve it baby," he whispered into her ear before he let her go so she can say her acceptance speech.

As she stepped back up to the mic, she looked back at him smiling widely. That's when she knew what she felt was more than she should be feeling for him but she hoped that he felt the same way.

* * *

She was on cloud nine right now and no one could bring her down. Truly it was a spectacular night for her, she had won all five of her awards and now she was at an after party celebrating with her friends. But as much as she enjoyed the night out, she was just so exhausted. Getting up early to begin the process of getting ready, the performance, all the press she had to do and all she wanted was to go home and sleep.

As much as she enjoyed talking to Selena Gomez and Taylor Swift, she was grateful when Andre walked up to them.

"Sorry to interrupt ladies, but I have to take Tori away from you two," The two women both made noises of disapproval but smiled nonetheless. "We have to go," he said as he faced her.

"Oh okay," she said. She placed the champagne glass on the table before she over to give both ladies a big hug goodbye. "Great seeing you two, text me when you have some down time we can all hangout."

Both Taylor and Selena agreed to do so, just as Andre placed an arm around Tori's waist and guided her towards the exit.

"Thank you," she whispered.

"No problem," he said as he pushed open the door to exit the room. "I can see the sleep in your eyes."

She tried to suppress a yawn but it was futile attempt. "I'm sleepy," she said.

"I can tell. Your place or mine?" he asked, as he turned her towards the building's exit.

"Yours please," she yawned once again.

"Okay," he said as they stepped foot outside. She looked up and down the street hoping to spot her driver first.

Andre pointed to his right. "There's my driver," he told her. "Let's go sleeping beauty."

* * *

A few hours later her phone buzzed on Andre's nightstand. Without opening her eyes she reached out to grab hold of the offending noise maker. "Hello?" she groggily greeted and that earned a groan from Andre who shifted around next to her.

"Hey!" Of course Cat had to be the one to call. She looked at the time on her phone, the light bothering her eyes but she focused on it. Barely a quarter after one. "Congratulations!"

"Thank you," she smiled. She couldn't be mad at Cat waking her up. "Did you watch?"

"No," she frowned at that admission. "I have it recorded on my DVR though. I've been on set all day, lots of wardrobe changes and stuff but I'll watch it tomorrow morning. You probably had an amazing night."

"I did," she whispered.

"Why are you whispering?" Cat asked.

"Andre's sleeping," she could imagine the excited look on Cat's face at that revelation.

"You guys having another sleepover," Now that statement would have been innocent, if not for Cat's suggestive tone of voice.

"Not that type of sleepover," she grumbled.

"Sounds like someone wants it to be that type of sleepover," Just by the way Cat sounded she knew the girl was elated by the way this conversation was turning out. "Finally, like really you two are taking too long."

So of course she has to play dumb, knowing what she meant. "With what?"

"You know," Cat sighed. "I'll let you go cause I know you need sleep. I'll call you tomorrow and I'm going to send you an email now of an article I just read a few minutes ago. You'll enjoy it."

"Alright, thank you for calling. Have a goodnight."

"Goodnight," Cat said before ending the call.

Tori looked over at her Andre who was knocked out. She thought about elbowing him "by mistake" so he could wake up to keep her company but she knew she shouldn't.

Her phone vibrated in her hands, an email notification. She clicked on the email, not surprised that it was from TMZ. Cat was always the one to spend time on that website more than the rest of them.

She clicked on the link which loaded quickly showing a picture of Andre and her leaving the after party. They both looked great as they walked towards the car, his arm around her waist as they talked about something random. The caption that followed the picture was a short one.

_'Andre Harris and Tori Vega spotted leaving a Grammy after party. These two have denied being together but this picture says a lot more than they do. Congratulations to Tori Vega for her big win tonight(Five Grammy's!) and for bedding one of the most sought after eligible guys in this industry. You go girl.' _

"If only," she wistfully said as she sent the message to Andre. She put her phone on silent before placing it on the nightstand once again.

"Tori go to sleep," Andre mumbled half his face buried into his pillow.

"I am," she whispered.

He turned a bit to face her, his eyes slowly opened. "Hey beautiful," he groggily said before clearing his throat. "What's going on?"

"Cat called but I'm going back to sleep now," she told him as he closed his eyes once again.

He nodded. "Okay good, sleep."

"Yeah," She felt his hand slide over her stomach area but didn't move much as it stopped on her waist. He pulled himself closer to her. "Night baby," he whispered.

She leaned forward and placed a kiss on his cheek. He hummed approvingly. "Night," she whispered back.

* * *

**A/N**: I hope you all enjoyed this chapter. This story will be fairly short but it'll have enough chapters to keep you captivated. Please let me know what you thought about this with a review. Thank you and take care.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer**: I just write for fun. I don't own Victorious.

**Chapter 2**

"I need a nice long peaceful vacation," Tori informed Andre as she laid down on his bed. "Really I just want to get away from here and just go somewhere different, exotic."

"We can do that," Andre responded as he took a seat at the edge of the bed as he typed away on his phone. "What do you say? You and me, far away from here."

"Just us two?" Tori questioned, motioning with her index finger between them. "My pick?"

Andre tore his eyes away from the screen to look back at his best friend. "Why can't it be my pick?" he asked.

"Because," Tori drawled out the word, trying to think of a reason.

"See you can't think of anything," Andre grinned at her. "Trust me when I say you'll love my pick."

She skeptically stared at him. "I don't know if I should trust you," Tori said, he chuckled in response.

"Nothing will ever be as bad than our Yerba trip Tor," Andre stated causing Tori to frown at that memory. "Nothing can be worse than that experience."

"It's been like over ten years since that trip can you guys ever let that go?" Tori whined.

"Well it was an unforgettable experience," he explained and she groaned. "No one can ever forget that."

"We made it out alive," Tori stated, smiling at him proudly. "Barely," Andre added.

"Whatever," she scoffed. "Alright, fine. You get to select where we go."

"Good," he grinned at her before staring down at the screen, he began to type once more on his screen. "You'll love my pick."

Tori rolled her eyes at him, all night he has been on that phone something she didn't appreciate at all. She moved over on the bed, placing herself near him. He didn't seem to notice her proximity and was completely into the conversation that he was having on his phone. "No you don't," Tori muttered, wanting for once to have his attention just be her.

"Hola," Tori said as she grabbed his phone from his hands.

"Hey!" Andre protested as he went to grab it from her but she moved away from his reach. "Tori, what are you doing? Give me back my phone."

"Well you've been working a lot the past couple of weeks on your album and you said tonight you'll spend time with me but you've been attached to that phone since the moment I got here," she stated as she got off the bed. "You've spent the past few hours just texting and half paying attention to me, that's not nice baby."

"It's not that serious, give me back my phone," he stepped forward, moving closer to her but she took a couple more steps away from him. "I've just been texting, no big. You do it all the time."

She shook her head at him, displeased with his response. "Well I may answer a text here or there but not like you, all night stuck to that stupid phone," she spat out.

"Tor," he began but she cut him off.

"I'm just going to go home now," Tori placed his phone on the bed. "I'll see you around."

"Don't go," he called after her as she walked out the room.

As he got up from the bed to go follow after her his phone buzzed as he got another message. He looked back and forth between the phone and the doorway.

* * *

Any other day she would have sworn that he would have followed her without any hesitation but he just let her leave. He didn't even try to make a true attempt to stop her, all he said were just two measly words. She didn't leave though, she sat at the bottom of the stairs waiting for him to appear.

"Who was so important that he picked texting them over being with me," she whispered to herself.

She leaned against the wall, contemplating what she was still doing here. Really she should be long gone but here she was like an idiot waiting for him to realize that she was still here.

"I'm an idiot," she groaned as she closed her eyes.

Her phone vibrated in her handbag, she decided to ignore it even though it continued to vibrate indicating that it was a phone call. She didn't feel like talking to anyone at this moment.

The only person she wanted to talk to couldn't even care enough that she left.

She heard his footsteps but didn't even attempt to open her eyes or move from her spot. "Baby," he called out as he quickly made his way down the steps. "You okay babygirl?"

"Fine," she mumbled as he took a seat next to her.

"I'm sorry," he began. "You should be," she opened her eyes.

He chuckled. "I should," he agreed. "I suck. You were right. You came to spend time with me and I didn't give you enough attention."

"Who were you talking to?" Tori questioned, she figured she might as well get the question out there.

He pulled out his phone and showed her the list of his text messages. "My manager, my mom, and my album producers who've I been brainstorming with on a group chat. I just got ideas for song lyrics and just wanted feedback and well it turned to a lot more back and forth texting than I thought. Sorry about that but we were basically just writing the song out. I was just into writing this new song that I kind of got lost into it."

She sighed, of course he was lost into the world of his music. "I get it," she tried to smile at him but by his own facial expression of displeasure she knew he didn't believe her smile.

He placed both of his hands at either sides of her waist. "Well beautiful," he lifted her up and placed her on his lap. "Talk to me, what's going on?"

"Nothing," she turned on his lap so that she was sitting so her back was against his chest. "I really just need some time away from here."

"Okay," he didn't believe her but he didn't press the issue.

"We can go away once your done with your album," she didn't want to pull him away from his work and especially if he was in his writing prime.

"No," he objected. "Next week we can leave. I mean it. I'll record this song and take a break."

"You don't have to," she sputtered out. "I can wait until you are finished with the album."

"Well I need a vacation too," he admitted. "I came back from that tour and just started working on my next album without even a break. That's what I need too, a nice long vacation from everything."

"You sure?" she questioned looking up at him.

He looked down at her, smiling. "Yes," he assured her. "You and I need a real vacation far away from this."

"Oh yes," she agreed, genuinely she smiled at him. "Somewhere hot."

"Yes," he assured her. "Somewhere I can see you in a skimpy two piece bikini."

"What!" she exclaimed and he chuckled.

"Andre Harris," she got up from his lap. "You perv," she playfully chastised him. "Pick somewhere with private beaches, I would love to sunbathe topless."

She began to walk up the stairs. His eyes widen at her words. "Anything you want," he stood up, following behind her. "I'll probably give you anything you want as long as you're topless."

"Hmm, I wonder what I can get away with if I was just completely naked," Tori mused on as she got to the top of the stairs.

"You wouldn't get away from me," Andre told her. "You'll just be in bed with me, for some long pleasurable hours."

She raised a brow at him but shrugged. "Too bad we'll never know," she said and he groaned.

"Haven't you learned to never say never," he said as he joined her at the top of the stairs. "You might just regret it."

"Well one things for sure, I don't think I'll ever regret a night in bed with you," she said before walking towards his bedroom.

"Damn right you wouldn't," he followed after her.

She walked into his bedroom. "I should change into something more comfortable," she began to unbutton her blouse, revealing her navy blue lace bra.

He openly ogled as took off her blouse. So yeah he has seen her before in much less clothing but this time, he can actually see her harden nipples through the lace. "Wow," he whispered as she slid off her shorts and tossed them on his dresser.

"Do you like what you see?" She questioned as she walked over to her overnight bag that was on his computer desk chair. His eyes roamed all over her body, taking in every detail of her gorgeous body.

"Yeah," he cleared his throat. "I'm just going to call my manager, just to let her know about our travel plans."

She turned to face him, pouting as she watched him quickly leave the room. "That didn't go as planned," Tori muttered to herself as she pulled out her nightgown out of the bag.

* * *

"Alright let me get this straight," Jade placed the cup of coffee in front Tori before taking the seat across from her. "You undressed in front of him, revealed some sexy underwear and he still left the room."

"Yup," Tori grunted before taking a sip of the warm beverage. She moaned approvingly before taking another sip of the drink.

Jade shook her head. "Unbelievable," she commented. "Andre's an idiot, no man would walk away from all that without trying something."

"Well I think he was just being respectful," Tori advocated.

"Well he should have just gotten the hint that you wanted in his bed," Tori opened her mouth to protest but Jade didn't let her speak and continued on. "And not just sleep in said bed. I mean respectful or not, he has feelings for you and that would have been a perfect opportunity to discuss those feelings and get undressed."

"We wouldn't have had sex," Tori protested, placing her cup down on the table.

Jade snorted. "Oh please," she said causing Tori to scoff her. "You two have so much unresolved sexual tension, that it's clear that it'll be sex first and then you'll do the relationship thing."

"Would not," Tori glared at Jade but Jade didn't care as she took a few sips of her own drink.

"Yeah you guys would," Jade smiled. "You might be in denial but we all know. That's all that matters."

Tori groaned but didn't respond back. "So you two are going away for how long?" Jade asked.

"We don't know," Tori answered. "Could be a week or two, or maybe even a whole month. We are just going to enjoy being away from here."

Jade raised a brow at her, a small smile playing at her lips. "Well remember to skype me," Jade lifted her phone off the table, moving it side to side. "I want to be updated on developments."

"Of course," Tori said, finishing off her coffee. "So tell me about this new script you are working on?"

"Oh no, no changing the subject," Jade smirked. "Are you going to try to seduce him on this trip?"

"Maybe," Tori giggled. "I really don't know if I can pull it off."

Jade nodded. "But you can," she said.

"What if he doesn't feel the same?" Tori asked worriedly.

"Of course he feels the same," Jade scoffed.

"What if he doesn't want to risk our friendship and become something more?" Tori asked.

"He'll want this," Jade responded, trying to reassure her. "How do you know?" Tori countered.

Jade rolled her eyes in response. "Cause I'm that great and I know things," she responded.

"But what if he-" Tori began but Jade cut her off. "No!" Jade bellowed, Tori instantly shut her mouth and nodded.

Both women didn't say anything for a while and Tori just watched Jade drink the rest of her coffee. "Alright Vega," Jade placed her cup on the table. "You are this wonderful person who anyone would be lucky to be in a relationship with and Andre is wonderful in his own right. You both have a great friendship and if you two become a couple than it'll be just right. That's what great relationships are based on, true friendship. You two have great chemistry and it's taken you guys over twelve years to realize that you two belong together but that's what matters. That you two finally see that there is more and he loves you, just as much as you love him. It's meant to be."

Tori smiled widely. "Aww, really Jade?"

Jade glared at her. "If you tell anyone I said that, I'll hunt you down and chop you up into little pieces," Jade warned her, giving her a pointed look.

"Got it," Tori winked at Jade, who just rolled her eyes in response.

* * *

For the past week Andre had the difficult self-inflicted task of planning out their trip and trying to keep all details hidden from Tori. He had decided it would be best to just surprise her.

"A hint please," Tori pleaded as she packed her suitcases for the trip.

"Hot, exotic place," Andre answered and she groaned at his answer.

"Oh come on," Tori said turning to face him. "A real hint."

"Fine," he paused for a moment trying to give her something that wouldn't give away the location. "Okay, sure. We'll be going to an island."

"Andre, really?" She scoffed at him. "That's not a real hint but whatever. I just can't wait to fly out tomorrow. Did you finish packing?"

"No," he admitted, knowing he would get reprimanded for his confession.

"That's alright," Tori said as she zipped up one of her suitcases. "When we get to your place, I'll help you pack."

He gave her an apprehensive look but she just continued to place more things in her other suitcase. "Okay?" she questioned, turning to face him after not getting a response from him. "What's with that face?"

"Well I was waiting for a full-blown verbal beat down for not being ready," he said. "I thought you'll be angry and/or annoyed that I haven't finished yet."

"A bit annoyed yes but not angry," Tori shrugged. "I mean it's fine. I'm not done yet and you are the one waiting for me to be finished so we can go to your house. So I really can't have a fit over that."

"True," he smiled. "Where is your bikini bag?"

He walked over to her suitcases, looking for the small bag that Tori usually kept all her swimsuits in when she vacationed.

"You'll see it when we get to wherever we are going," she gave him a playful glare. "Now let me get one more thing and we can leave."

"Okay," he sat down on the bed, next to her unzipped suitcase, as she walked into her closet.

She exited the closet quickly, a red dress in her hand. "I couldn't leave without this," she said folding the dress carefully before placing it into the suitcase.

"You good?" he questioned as he grabbed hold of the zipper, she nodded.

He zipped up the suitcase. "Two bags and a carry-on " she said as he picked up the luggage off the bed. "Not bad, I'm traveling light this time."

"Whatever you say princess," he said, as she grabbed the carry-on bag off the bed.

"Ready," she told him, walking out the room without waiting for his response.

He followed her down the stairs and towards the front door, which she opened for him but didn't exit. She didn't leave the home but he walked out the front door to place the bags into his car.

One foot out the door and he was instantly greeted with the yelling of his name by the wonderful paparazzi waiting outside of Tori's home. "Of course," he muttered as he placed the bags down on the driveway so he could open the trunk.

Just as he finished loading Tori's bags into his trunk, she exited the house herself causing the photographers to yell a little louder trying to get her attention. She locked her house doors before making her way over to Andre who waited by the open passenger seat door for her.

"My lady," he gestured towards the seat.

"Why thank you kind sir," she said as she slid into the seat.

He closed her door before he walked around to the other side, so he can get into the passenger seat. "So annoying," he said as he closed his door shut.

"I know," she groaned.

"You need to move," Andre said, turning on the engine. "I'm being serious Tor, it's not safe having all these men around you with no disregard of being on your property."

"I know," she repeated once more. "When we come back I'll start looking for a new place."

He nodded but didn't say anything as he began to pull out of the driveway making sure he didn't run over any of the paparazzi.

They noticed that some of the paparazzi were following them, probably they thought they were getting some exclusive by following them. "Yup, you are definitely moving when we get back," he said. "I can't believe these bastards think it's alright to follow us."

"I'll look into it when we get back," she knew he had a point, it was really getting ridiculous each day trying to leave her home and having the paparazzi out there waiting for her at all hours. "Maybe I can get a house in your neighborhood."

"Yeah, that'll be good," he said. "We can be neighbors."

"Yes! More sleepovers," Tori grinned at that thought.

"Well if that's the case than you should just move in," Andre responded before he could catch himself. "Well until you find a house around the neighborhood that you like," he quickly added, knowing that asking her to move in would probably freak her out.

Tori gasped. "Really?" Andre found himself nodding, not sure what he was actually putting out there now. He knew he liked spending time with Tori and their sleepovers were cool but living together well that's a whole different story.

"Yeah," he said.

"Yes that works," Tori squealed. "I never lived with a man before but I spend enough time with you that I know how you like to live. This will be great."

"Yeah, great," Andre groaned inwardly as Tori continued to chat excitedly about moving in.

* * *

"Are you sure you want to move in together?" Tori questioned as they entered his house. "I mean it won't be permanent but still. Cause I can tell that when you said it you hadn't thought it through. It's okay if you say no to moving in together."

Andre sighed, shaking his head. "No it's just going to be different, I've never really lived with anyone else since leaving my parents place after high school. Really we have this whole vacation to think about things and when we get back we can have a real discussion about this. Okay?"

"Yeah, that sounds good," Tori smiled.

"Good," Andre said, relieved that they didn't have to discuss this further on this moment.

"I'm hungry," she said, as she took a seat on the sofa. "Feed me."

"Feed yourself," he sat down next to her. "You know where the fridge is, cook something."

"You have anything in there?" Tori questioned.

"Probably not," Andre confessed. "I didn't do any food shopping, seeing as we are leaving tomorrow. I know there is cereal."

"That's not what I want," she took out her phone. "I'm ordering out, is pizza okay with you?"

"Yeah," he turned on the TV, flipping through the channels as she ordered their usual on the phone.

His phone vibrated in his pants pocket and before he could reach in, Tori had already taken it out for him. "Um, hi that's my property you are touching," he told her as she entered the password to get into phone.

"What's yours is mine and what's mine is mine," she said as she pressed a few time times on the screen.

He chuckled. "Lucky you."

"Yup," she smiled at him before looking back down at his screen. "Cat sent you a message."

"Yes Tori look at my private messages, it's okay," he playfully sighed. "I swear no privacy with you in my life."

"Better not try to hide anything from me," she smirked. "She says hi, that she wants a souvenir and to tell me to text her before we left for the trip."

"Cool," he said. "There is a link attachment," Tori added.

"To what?" he asked.

"Hold on," Tori responded as clicked on the link. "TMZ, of course."

"Course," he said. "Probably about us. She spends too much time on there."

"But she keeps us well-informed," Tori smiled. "There's a picture of us leaving my house. Dang these people are fast."

He looked down at the screen, seeing a picture of Tori getting into the car while he held the car door open for her. "What does it say?" he asked.

"Oh jeesh," she said as she skimmed the short article. "Tori Vega and Andre Harris may deny that they are together but we have pictures of the two leaving the pop diva's home. Harris exited the home with two suitcases, while Tori exited the home carrying only a small carry-on bag (Can you say whipped?!). We first thought she was going on a trip and Andre was being a good boyfriend by driving her to the airport but that wasn't the case. Our sources say that Andre drove them back to his house. Are things getting serious that she's moving things to his home? We would love an invite to the wedding."

"We are getting pretty serious," he smirked at her. "You and I are planning to move in together and next thing you know we'll be married and having kids."

"Hmm, I don't know. You might be mister right now but I don't think you are husband potential," she said, trying to be serious.

He poked her stomach causing her to giggle. "Oh really?" he asked, poking her once again.

"Yeah! Stop it!" she exclaimed as he poked her once more. "Babe stop it," he poked her once more.

"I'll stop once you admit I am husband material," she giggled as she squirmed away from his reach.

"Never!" she yelled out as she got off the couch and dashed out the living room.

"Game on," he called out as he went to follow her.

* * *

After Tori's fifth continuous yawn, he knew that it time for bed. "Come on," he told her as he turned off the TV. "Time for bed."

She shook her head moaning in protest, she didn't want to move from her comfortable spot. "No, I'm good here. Leave me here."

"No baby," he said as her eyes closed and she burrowed herself deeper into the couch. "You get to sleep in my big comfy bed, not on the couch."

"No, I want to stay here," she protested as he tugged on her arms.

He attempted to pull her up but she would just fall back on the couch. "No way," he said, picking her up bridal style. "I want my snuggle buddy with me tonight so you can't sleep down here."

"Okay," she responded, nestling her head into the crook of his neck.

"You are so light baby," he chuckled as she made a noise of approval. "If I wouldn't have known any better I would say you don't eat but you definitely eat. You ate four slices earlier and even had hot wings to go with that. Don't know where any of that goes."

She didn't respond back but opened her eyes slightly as Andre began to walk out the living room. "Tori," he whispered.

"Yeah," she mumbled.

"You excited for tomorrow?" he questioned.

"Yeah!" she fully opened her eyes this time looking up at him as he went up the stairs. "I can't wait to find out where we are going."

"You'll love it," he smiled down at her.

"I know," she responded. "You can let me down," she told him as he reached the top of the stairs.

"No, I'm good," he walked down the hallway towards his bedroom.

"You have three spare bedrooms and I've never had to use one of them," Tori said as he walked through the bedroom doorway.

"Nope," he said. "I like you in this bed with me."

"Me too," she grinned as he placed her down on the bed. "When I move in, if I move in, will we still sleep in the same bed?"

"Possibly," he smirked at her. "If you are a good girl."

She rolled her eyes. "So if I'm on good behavior I get to sleep with you?"

His smirk widened with her response. "You can sleep with me anytime you want, just let me know and I'll show you a real pleasurable time in bed."

"Oh fuck off," she smacked his arm. "It's time for bed. Go turn off the lights so you can come back to bed and possibly be allowed to sleep with me."

"Sleep as in be asleep or sleep as in I can make love to you all night long?" he questioned and she laughed out loud.

"You wish it was the second option," she continued to laugh. "I might just make you sleep in another bed tonight you pervert."

"Are you saying that you'll kick me out of my bed? How dare you!" he tried to sound offended but that just made Tori crack up even more. "Are you laughing at me? How incredibly rude of you. Maybe you should be the one to sleep in a different bed."

He went to reach for her but she moved out of the way quickly. "No touchy Harris," she warned him. "You touch this and you'll feel my wrath."

"Can I feel your body instead?" he questioned and she playfully glared at him.

"If you are good to me you can," she played with the hem of her nightgown slowly lifting it up.

The gown itself was short, not even reaching half way down her thigh so he knew she was just testing him. "Oh Tor now you are just playing with fire."

She bit her bottom lip as shifted on her spot, which caused the gown to rise a bit more revealing her red lace panties.

"What is it with you and lace underwear?" he questioned moving closer to her, wanting to touch her in every way possible.

She reveled in the way his eyes wandered over her body, the lustful look he gave her. "Looks good on me," she cheekily answered, he chuckled.

"Yeah it does," he agreed then cleared his throat. "I'll just go turn off the lights."

With that he exited the room and left Tori pouting, upset that he wouldn't actually make a move on her.

* * *

Though their flight wasn't until later in the night they both woke up pretty early and just stayed in bed. The previous night itself was a weird one for the two of them. They didn't cuddle as they usually did but it's not that she didn't want to, it was him. He had kept his distance even when she tried to move closer he moved away from her.

They both were awake for some time now and she figured she should be the one to break the silence. "Hey," she said and he turned to face her.

"Hi," he responded and she smiled at him but he didn't return the smile like he usually did.

"Did I do something wrong?" she asked, worried. "I didn't know my words last night would bother you so much."

"They didn't," he said before getting up and off the bed. "I'm going to take a shower."

"Andre," she called after him as he walked towards the bathroom. "Are you mad at me?"

"No," he responded, not looking back at her as he entered the bathroom and locked the door behind him.

She frowned at the door for a few seconds before throwing the duvet off her body. "What the freak," she muttered to herself as she got off the bed.

More than anything she needed a nice cup of coffee but before she could leave the bathroom door opened. "I'm sorry," he said. She turned to face him.

"For?" she questioned.

"For being cold towards you all night and this morning," he said. "For acting like an ass."

"Hmm, I don't think you should be forgiven so easily," she wanted to drag this out for a bit. "I wanted you last night and you just ignored me."

He groaned. "Don't Tor," he warned her and she looked at him confused.

"Don't what?" she questioned, walking towards him. "I'm just telling you the truth. I want you."

"You want me?" he asked her as she stopped right in front of him. "How do you want me?"

She slowly traced the lines of his abs with her index fingers, which caused him to emit a low moan of pleasure. "Just think about it," she said before she turned around and walked out the room before he could respond back.

* * *

They were bombarded by the paparazzi once they arrived at LAX later that night. Most of the time the photographers were nice but sometimes they made some crude comments that disturbed her. Even after they entered the check-in point she stayed close to his side holding his hand as they checked in. She really just wanted the comfort of being close to him.

"So glad to be leaving LA for a few weeks," she told him as they boarded the plane. "So New York first and then where?"

"We have a layover in New York, I'll tell you then," he promised as they took their seats in first class.

"Okay," she buckled her seat-belt. "I wonder what they the media will say about our arrival to the airport."

"Who knows, who cares," he said and Tori smiled, grabbing hold of his hand and giving it a squeeze.

Almost four hours later they arrived at JFK Airport.

"So will you tell me now?" Tori excitedly asked, they exited the plane.

"Nope," he smirked as she pouted at him.

"No fair," she whined. "Tell me."

As they walked around the terminal wanting to find somewhere to rest, he realized there were many eyes on them. Of course, they would be recognized. He sat down on some empty seats, settling their carry-on bags on the floor.

Tori took the seat next to him."Tell me," she pleaded, smiling at him. "Please."

"Fine," he paused and she smiled expectantly at him. "We are staying at the Ladera Resort in the beautiful island of St. Lucia."

She instantly threw her arms around him pulling him into a hug. "I've never been but I heard it's amazing," Tori said pulling away but not fully, as she rested her hands on his arms. She smiled widely at him. "Thank you."

"Anything for you," he truthfully told her.

Honestly he would do anything for her, if he had the means to do so. She was about to respond but her phone vibrated in her hand.

"Oh would you look at that new message from Cat," she told him as she clicked on the message. "She says have fun and she sent me a link."

"TMZ?" he asked.

"Nope, JustJared," she said. "Tori Vega holds on to rumored beau Andre Harris as they enter LAX earlier this evening. Though they both deny being in a relationship sources tell us that the two are indeed more close than they care to admit. Even though we can't confirm where the two might have flown out to we do know they are traveling together looking comfy."

"I'm your beau," he said with a smile.

"Yes you are," she mirrored his smile. "The best baby."

"Good," he placed a kiss on her cheek, her grin widened.

"How long do we have to wait for our flight?" she asked, her stomach grumbled. "I'm hungry."

"Three hours," he said picking up the straps of both of their carry-on bags. "Let's get some food, we definitely have enough time."

"Yes," she grabbed hold of her bag from him even though he protested so he could keep it. "Give me," he relented and let her hold her bag.

"What are you in the mood for?" he asked as they walked down the terminal.

"Doesn't matter," she responded while she intertwined their arms. "McDonalds?"

"Fine by me," he said.

"Good," she looked over at him. "Afterwards we can go see if Victoria's Secret is open. Maybe we can get some new lingerie for me."

He groaned. "There's a VS in the airport?" he asked.

"Yup, you can help me pick out some new things you would like to see me in," she told him. "Seeing as we are going to be roommates and you already know I'm not big on sleepwear."

"Come on, food first and then we can buy you the whole Victoria's Secret store if that's what you want," he said tugging her towards McDonald's.

* * *

**A/N**: Hi guys. Hope you all enjoyed the chapter. Let me know what you think, I love reading what you guys think trust me when I say reviews motivate me, once I saw I had ten reviews for the first chapter I started writing this new chapter. So please review guys, they mean a lot. Take care til next time. :)


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Victorious.

**Chapter 3**

When Andre agreed to go into Victoria's Secret, he had joked about buying Tori the whole store, he had failed to realized that she might actually want to do so. They have been in the store for less than fifteen minutes now and Tori had her shopping bag almost full.

Not that he was complaining, she was putting some interesting pieces into that bag. Items that he would love to see her in and to take off her.

"Hey," he said, wanting to get her attention as she walked through the PINK section of the store. She looked over at him, right brow raised. "Don't buy the entire store," he joked, she rolled her eyes. "We don't have that much luggage space," he added.

"We could just buy a new suitcase for me," she told him, pointing to her right where a line of suitcases were displayed and ready for sale.

"No," he protested.

"Whatever," she rolled her eyes once more, walking towards the sleepwear section of the store.

He followed behind her, truly enjoying the options here and wondering which treats she'll pick out. "I shouldn't buy anymore sleepwear," she said, as she ran her fingers over the racks of nightgowns. "I bought enough for this trip already."

"This little shopping trip is my treat," he said. "So stock up."

"Well," she drawled out, giving the small section a once over. Her eyes widened and she smirked as she walked towards the back to the rack. "I think you'll like me in this," she picked up a lace trimmed black slip and held it up for him to see.

He moved closer to her, wanting to say something to her but knew of the prying eyes that were watching them. Though it was early in the morning, the airport was fairly packed and when news of two major celebrities are near by the people flock over to catch a glimpse.

"But I think you would rather take this off me," she told him, as she placed the item into the bag.

Not wanting to start anymore unnecessary rumors, he stood close by her but not as close as he really wanted to be. "Maybe," he nonchalantly responded.

She snorted. "Maybe," she mockingly repeated. "That's a yes," she said.

"Maybe," he said once again, he smirked as she looked up at him.

"Sure," she said, walking over to another rack, eyeing a light pink slip. "What do you think of this one?"

"You'll look good in it," he walked over to her, closing the distance between them. He stood behind her, almost pressed against her. "You know you'll look good in anything in anything in this store," he whispered into her ear.

"Stop lying," she turned around to face him. Her chest pressed against his. "You know this lack of space can raise a lot of questions about our so-called friendship/relationship."

"I thought we didn't have one," he retorted. "Relationship that is."

"We don't," she affirmed. "For now," she mumbled.

"What did you say?" he questioned, smiling at her words. He had clearly heard her but wanted to see how fluster she got.

"Nothing," she took a step to the side, turning to face the rack. "We should check out now," she grabbed the pink slip off the rack.

"I heard you," he told her as he followed behind her. "I know what you said."

She got on the line, ignoring what he said. "We have a lot to discuss on this trip Tor," he told her.

"Yeah," she nodded. "I know."

"Not just you moving in," he said. "The possibility of us."

"Us?" she questioned, though she was trying to mask her true feelings, he could see that glint of hope in her eyes.

"Us," he repeated, kissing her cheek. She grinned up at him and he couldn't help but return the smile.

* * *

They were walking towards their terminal, Andre carrying their two carry-on's while she carried her new tote bag filled with new lingerie.

"This tote bag will be good for when we go to the beach," she stated, proud of her purchase.

"Yeah," he agreed. "But you are carrying it," he grunted as he eyed the bright pattern bag.

"I figured," she said. "You aren't man enough to carry it."

"Excuse me?" He gave her an incredulous look. "You are not challenging my manhood."

"Oh I'm not challenging it," she gave him a cocky smile. "I'm just stating the truth. You aren't man enough to handle carry it."

"I can carry the damn bag if needed," he stated and she scoffed at his words. "Don't push me, Tori."

"Prove it," she stopped and held out her bag. "Give me my carry-on and you carry this."

"Fine," he handed over her carry-on, she grabbed it from him and placed in his hand the tote bag.

Tori smiled proudly at him before she continued walking towards the gate. "Baby, you are the best," she told him, as he followed close by.

He didn't respond but grunted in approval as they finally arrived to the gate.

* * *

They were sitting in their seats on the plane, waiting for the rest of the passengers to board the plane. She was so glad Andre had booked them first class and she had the window seat. "St. Lucia, I can't wait," Tori excitedly said, looking over at Andre who was texting on his phone.

Deciding that she should check her own phone once more before take off, she took hers out of her front pocket. "Almost two weeks of paradise," Andre said, looking up at her smiling. "Can't wait either."

Though she had a few email alerts and texts, the one that intrigued her the most was Jade's. They had said goodbye before so she was curious to know why she had decided to text her.

She laughed as she read the text to herself. _So this is the first step to seducing him on this trip._ The text included a link to TMZ.

Not knowing how much time she had left she eagerly clicked on the link. Immediately she saw a picture of Andre and her in the Victoria's Secret store, she was holding the black slip in her hand.

_"Spotted at JFK, Tori Vega and Andre Harris shopping at Victoria's Secret. The duo made a pit stop in the shop to pick up some things for the gorgeous diva, according to our sources Andre paid for all that the pop star selected. Though they weren't affectionate inside the store, reports of earlier sightings in the airport state that they were acting like a couple. Now all we wait is to see where the lovebirds had flown out to and for them to confirm their relationship." _

_"_Babe," she said, he looked up from his phone. "Look," she held out the phone so he could grab it from her.

He quickly skimmed the small article, he chuckled as he handed her back the phone. "We never have any privacy in what we do," he said.

"Yeah," she agreed, typing back a response to Jade. "At least we'll be far away, island paradise."

"Privacy," he said, leaning closer to her. "Just you and me."

She wanted to respond back but the overhead announcements began and she decided to just listen.

* * *

Two hours into their flight Andre had fallen asleep, not that she could blame him, she was exhausted as well but felt restless. She had tried to sleep as well but couldn't do so, so now she was left to entertain herself.

She wanted to wake up Andre but figured one of them should have some sleep. She'll just have to nap later on in the hotel.

After downing about two bottles of water, she had to use the bathroom so she quietly tiptoed around Andre and walked towards the bathroom.

When she arrived at the door, there was a little circle on the door that said occupied. She sighed, hoping she didn't have to wait for too long.

Which she didn't, after just a few seconds the door opened. Revealing a tall gorgeous blonde haired, green-eyed guy. "I hope I didn't keep you waiting too long," he said to her, smiling.

Tori felt her insides flutter. "Um, no," she replied. "I had just arrived."

"Good, I'm glad," he responded, he looked as if he was going to walk away but paused. "Do I know you from somewhere? Are you a model or something?"

"Or something," she would have loved to actually have a conversation with him but her bladder was really letting her know that she had to go. "Sorry dude, I have to wazz."

"Oh yes sorry," he apologetically stepped out of the way. She hurriedly stepped in and closed the door behind her, locking it.

* * *

Just as she walked back to her seat, the guy stood up from his own. "Hey," he called out and she froze on the spot. She was thankful that a lot of the passengers in first class were either sleeping or doing their own thing.

"Hi," she responded back, as he walked towards her. "Your Tori Vega, right? The singer?"

"Yeah, that's me," she replied, smiling.

"I realized it like ten seconds after you closed the door," he said.

She chuckled. "It happens," she said. "Not everyone is fan but they can place my face or name."

"Such a pretty face, no one would be able to forget it," And with those words she realized he was attempting to flirt with her.

"Thank you," she politely responded, knowing that most of the time guys would want to date her because of her fame and not because of her.

"So I'm Eli," he said, holding out his hand.

"Hi Eli," she said, shaking his hand. "Nice to meet you."

"Likewise," he responded. "Are you going to St. Lucia for business or pleasure?"

She took back her hand and smiled. Her eyes wandered over his shoulder, eyeing Andre who seemed to be waking up but not really wanting to. "Pleasure," she stated, looking back at Eli.

Eli smirked. "Good, me too," he glanced over at his seat where a few guys were staring in his direction. "I'm traveling with a few friends, those idiots who are rudely staring at us."

She chuckled. "It's cool, I get people staring at me a lot of the time," she said.

Her eyes wandered once more over to Andre, who was now intently looking over at them. "I have to go," she told Eli, who had followed her line of vision.

"He's a singer too," he said, looking back at her. "Something Harris."

"Yeah, Andre Harris," she stated.

"You two dating?" he asked.

She stiffened, the small smile she had quickly disappearing. "I don't think you have a right to ask that question," she told him.

"I think I do," Though he was trying to sound confident, she could see the slight panic in eyes as he noticed her discomfort. "As someone who is interested in getting to know you, I would like to know if any future attempts are futile."

"Eli, you seem like a cool guy but to be honest if you are looking for more than a friendship, I would have to say don't," she said. "I'm not officially taken but my heart is."

"Him?" he pointed towards where Andre sat.

"Maybe," she said. "Enjoy your vacation."

She side-stepped him, patted his shoulder once before she continued her walk to her seat.

* * *

Andre didn't say anything as she sat down next to him. He actually had been silent for almost a few minutes now, eyes closed but she knew he was awake.

"Hey," she wanted to get his attention.

He didn't move, he didn't respond. "Baby, come on," she quietly whined. "I know you are awake. Talk to me."

"Go talk to your new friend," he venomously responded as he glowered at her.

She giggled. "Who Eli?" she smiled at him, before pressing a kiss to his cheek. "Why would I want to spend time with him? When I have you."

"Didn't seem like it," The scowl on his face softening.

"Someone's jealous," she playfully said. "Am not," he responded.

"Are too," she said, smiling. "It's alright baby, I get jealous too."

"You get jealous?" he questioned.

"Yeah," she frowned. "You have done over twenty music videos and some of them have a main chick. Some of them were even lucky enough to get to kiss you. I was so jealous too."

"Why? Cause you wanted to be the one kissing me?" he asked.

"Maybe," she bashfully responded.

"Maybe," he scoffed. "That's a yes," he added.

"Maybe," she smiled.

They sat in silence for a short while, just staring at each other. "I would love to kiss you right now," he admitted.

"Well I think you should," she told him as she leaned forward.

"We shouldn't," he said, moving closer their lips less than an inch away.

"I think we should," she said, her lips hovering his. "I know you think so too," she added, he nodded before pressing his lips against hers.

They both moaned into the kiss, finally getting what they wanted for so long. Just as her tongue grazed his bottom lip for entrance, they were interrupted. "Hi," the flight attendant said, Tori and Andre numbly pulled away from each other. "Sorry to disturb but I'm passing out the mid-flight snacks. So what would you guys like? Chips or cookies?"

* * *

For the rest of the flight they didn't say anything, both lost in their thoughts, wanting to kiss once more but neither of them wanted to be too pushy.

They had finally arrived on the island and walking towards the bag claim area. He guided them over to some empty seats. "You wait here," he said, placing down their bags. "I'll get the rest of our bags."

He didn't leave much time for her to protest because before she had even responded, he had walked away. She frowned staring after him.

After she lost sight of him, she people watched for a few minutes. That is until the seat next to him became occupied. Knowing that there were a lot of vacant seats around her she turned to glare at the person.

"Whoa," Eli held up his hands defensively. "I had failed to realize that seating next to you would get me that response."

"Sorry," her eyes soften and she smiled at him. "I thought you were some random stranger trying to hit on me."

"Can you blame them?" he told her, as his eyes traveled along her body.

Instead of feeling flattered, she felt slightly disgusted with the way his eyes ate her up. "Such a simple outfit and you look gorgeous," she was going to respond but before she had a chance Andre walked up to them as he pushed a luggage cart.

"She always looks beautiful," Andre said, stopping in front of them.

"Thanks," she smiled at Andre, getting up from her seat. She grabbed hold of their carry-on bags and placed them on the cart.

"Eli, enjoy your time on this gorgeous island," she told him as he sat up from the seat.

Andre nodded towards Eli and began to push their cart towards the exit, Tori walking right beside him.

* * *

They had their private car drive them over to the hotel. The ride to the hotel was quick and smooth well as quick as an almost hour drive can be but once they arrived they knew it was worth it.

As soon as their door was opened for them, they were enthusiastically greeted by an older man. "Welcome to the Ladera Resort," the guy said. "I'm Alden, resort manager," he added as Tori and Andre both stepped out of the car.

"Nice to meet you," Tori said and Andre just nodded, smiling.

A young man collected their bags out of the trunk of the car as they are guided towards the hotel entrance.

Tori looked around, amazed. "This is gorgeous," she said.

Andre nodded. "I picked a great place to stay," he cockily said.

"Yeah," she playfully rolled her eyes at him. "Come on, let's check in. I want to take a nap."

"You should have napped, instead of flirting with Eli," he said before walking away from her and into the hotel, following behind the guy with their bags.

"I wasn't flirting," she called after him, causing most of the people outside to stare at her. She felt her face heat up, embarrassed she walked towards the entrance.

"I wasn't flirting," she said once more as she reached him as he stood in front of the main desk. The woman behind the counter looking over at Tori curiously but continued to type.

"Well you were doing something, that had him coming back," he said, turning to look her.

There was a flicker of amusement in his eyes and that's when she realized he was just joking with her. "I know," she said. "Maybe giving him my number to call was the wrong move, too forward right?"

"Right," he gritted his teeth.

"Just kidding," she quickly added, noting his scowl.

"Here we go," The concierge said, handing Andre the keys to the room. "You are all set. Enjoy your stay, Jacob will show you to your room. We hope you enjoy your stay here."

"Thanks," they both said. Jacob who was standing to the side quickly talked to the conceriege, before nodding.

"Hi," he happily greeted them. "You can follow me."

"I love this," Tori gushed after walking up a flight of stairs and they walked down a hallway. "It's not so big, very private and peaceful."

"Why I selected this resort over others," he said. "Privacy."

They stopped in front of hotel room door, where their luggage awaited them along with the young guy from earlier.

Andre opened the door with his key, the two men placed their bags inside as Tori stared openly gaping at their room.

"Tori," he said, wanting to get her attention as he pulled out his wallet from his pocket. She didn't respond as she glided along the room, taking in everything.

He tipped both men twenty dollars, which they gladly accepted before exiting the room.

"You like?" he asked, facing out towards their view of the beach water.

"Like?" She questioned. "I love it!" she exclaimed, jumping in place, a big grin on her face.

"We have a private pool," she said walking towards the pool. "This is all so beautiful," she turned to smile at him but soon her smile turned to a frown.

"What's wrong?" he questioned, walking towards her.

"Nothing, really, this is all so great," she answered, she sighed. "But probably really expensive, you should let me help you pay a bit of it please."

"Tori, what did I tell you?" he pulled her closer to him. "My treat. This whole thing."

"You'll regret those words," she told him and he chuckled.

"I doubt it," he said as she hugged him. "Definitely won't regret it if these are the perks."

"There are a lot more perks than just hugging," she pulled away from his embrace.

"Before I figure out what the rest of the perks are, how about we take a nap?" he asked, walking towards the big wooden canopy bed.

"No!" she protested. "I don't want to sleep. I want to explore."

"We have a lot of time to explore," he grabbed a hold of her hand, tugging her towards the bed. "We can can nap and then when we wake up we can explore before having dinner."

"No," she said trying to stifle a yawn.

He shook his head, amused by her defiance to something she clearly wants. "The bed looks so good Tor. Fluffy white duvet, big pillows for us to rest on."

"Fine," she stated as she threw herself on the bed. Her body taking up most of the bed, she burrowed her face into one of the pillows.

She moaned approvingly. "Comfy," she said, the response muffled by the pillow.

"And where am I suppose to sleep?" he asked.

"Sofa," was her muffled response.

He chuckled as he took off his shoes. "Well I don't know about that," he said before taking off her sandals, not wanting her to dirty the white duvet.

"What I say goes," she looked up at him, a playful smile on her face.

"I don't know woman," he said, taking off his shirt. "I don't take orders from you."

"Yeah you do," she said, eyeing his bare chest.

She sat up in bed and scooted over so he had room to lay down.

He smirked at her as he pulled back the duvet, her eyes were eating him up. "Tor, you have an order for me?" he asked.

"Yeah," she absentmindedly answered before she caught herself. "I mean no," she said, shaking her head.

"Okay," he said unbuttoning his pants and letting them fall to the floor.

"You are really getting comfy for this nap," she said as he tossed his pants on the sofa.

"Might as well," he said. "You should too."

She bit down on her bottom lip, contemplating if she should. "No," she said. "I'm good."

"If you are sure," he would love it if she would just take off the maxi dress she was wearing but he knew that once she did so that they were not going to leave the room tonight.

"I am," she placed herself underneath the covers. "Come on babe, nap time."

She patted the space next to her. He laid down on the bed, covering himself with the duvet. "Now sleep," he said as she nestled into his arms.

* * *

"Wake up!" He was woken up by Tori shaking him awake and yelling in his ear. "Come on, I'm hungry."

"I'm up," he groggily said as he sat up in bed. "I'm up."

"I'll say," Tori said, now that he was more fully awake he was aware of Tori straddling his waist. "You are certainly up," she added, slowly grinding herself against his hard-on.

He moaned. "Woman if you keep that up we won't be going out to eat," he warned as she smirked at him.

"Doesn't sound like a bad idea," she grinned at him. "You'll get a taste of something good in here."

"I bet," he said leaning forward wanting to capture her lips with his but she ducked out of the way. She slid of his lap and got off the bed.

"Not now though," she told him, shaking her finger at him. "Tonight we eat out."

"Can I eat you out?" he said, trying to grab a hold of her. "Promise you'll like the things my tongue can do."

"As enticing as that sounds, we can explore that aspect of ourselves later," she said walking over to the closet and pulling out a blue dress. "Now we eat."

"How long have you been awake?" He asked, looking at the full closet.

"A little over an hour now, I hope you don't mind me organizing things," she answered. "I'm going to freshen up."

She didn't wait for a response and walked into the bathroom.

He sighed before getting out of the bed, deciding that it was best to select his clothing as well.

* * *

As soon as they walked into the restaurant the chatter seem to have calmed down to slight murmurs as the guests eyed both Tori and Andre.

"I thought us vacationing here would mean people didn't care for us being here," Tori said.

"Well when you look as beautiful as you do, of course people are going to stop and stare," he told her.

She grinned at him. "Your words always make my heart flutter," she said.

"Only the truth," he said.

Tori always looked beautiful to him but tonight, she looked amazing wearing an electric blue dress with touches of neon-green. "You look very handsome," she told him. He was wearing a short-sleeved collared yellow shirt with navy blue slacks, the restaurant had a strict dress code.

"Hi," the hostess greeted them. "Table for two?" she asked.

"Yes," he answered.

"Follow me," she said, grabbing two menus off the podium.

They followed behind her as she walked them towards a table at the back of the restaurant. "This is good?" she asked them and they both nodded. "Splendid," she said, placing the menus down on the table. "Your waiter will be with you shortly."

With that she walked away and Tori looked at Andre. "I think I'll definitely enjoy our time here," she told him as he looked over the menu.

"Me too," he said. "But tomorrow we eat in."

"Which meal?" she asked confused.

"All of them," he answered.

"Why? There are so many places we can eat at," she said, clearing missing the point of his statement. "We can eat different things as we explore."

Andre sighed. "Oh I plan to explore but just not the island," he smirked. "I want to explore your body."

She gasped. "What's gotten into you?" she asked. "When we were back home you were pulling away but now on vacation you just say these things."

"What did I say? This vacation is about us, what we feel, what we want," he said, grabbing her hand with his.

She smiled. "That's good and all but I'm not sleeping with you the first night," he shook his head. "I'm serious Andre, no matter what I feel I think we really need to talk this out. We have two weeks here and a whole lifetime once we leave, I think we can wait a few days."

"Alright," he said, knowing it was best to agree. "Are kisses fair game?"

"Maybe," she coyly smiled at him and he knew that was a yes.

* * *

"I want to go for a swim," Tori said as they walked back into their room.

"Sounds good," he said unbuttoning his shirt and walking towards the luggage to find his swimming trunks. "I'm in."

A small smile played at her lips as she watched him turn around. Instead of looking for her swimwear she had better plans. She carefully took off her heels, she felt a bit unbalanced but she blamed that on the wine she had tonight.

She unzipped her dress, letting it fall down on the floor. "Don't bother," she told him as she walked towards the pool, only wearing her dark purple lace thong.

"Don't bother with what?" he turned to see her emerging herself into the pool.

"With changing into swimwear," she said leaning against the edge of the pool. "I didn't," she added turning so he could see a glimpse of her bare chest.

"O-Okay," he sputtered, throwing his trunks to the floor and then swiftly removing his clothing, all he left on were his boxers.

"I like this," she said, removing the bobby pins from her hair and letting her hair cascade down to her shoulders. She tossed the pins onto floor of the room. "We have a gorgeous view," she observed.

"Yeah, you said that before," he said as he entered the pool.

She looked over at him and she sighed. "Yes, I know but look," she urged him, pointing out to their view of the night sky. "The skies are clear, the moon is bright and all the stars shine bright."

"They shine for you," he said, swimming over to her. He didn't care for the night sky when he had the most beautiful woman in the world before him.

She looked over as he swam closer to her and pouted. "You didn't look," she scolded him. "You are suppose to look."

"I looked," he insisted. "It looks beautiful but not as beautiful as the beauty I'm staring at this very moment."

"Andre," she warned him and he smiled. "Don't," he said before pulling her towards him.

He closed the distance between them, pressing his lips against hers. As she moved to pull away, he held her close to him, not allowing her to break the kiss. "Baby," he said against her lips. "Just enjoy this," he added and smiled as her legs wrapped around his waist, her tongue entering his mouth with no warning and he moaned in approvingly as the kiss deepen.

* * *

A/N: I know took me forever and a day to update but I do hope you guys enjoyed it. I'm back now and hope to update soon. Leave reviews, they truly motivate me.


End file.
